


Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuuro!

by NonsensicalBanana



Category: AkaKuro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonsensicalBanana/pseuds/NonsensicalBanana
Summary: Title is self explanatory but with a twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English! This is posted on wattpad as well. @rainbowflyingdolphin
> 
> Enjoy:)

Third Person POV  
       It was December 20th and was also the Emperor, Akashi Seijuuro's birthday. Seijuuro-kun thought at first he had to work through it without celebrating, but what he did not know is that colourful heads are waiting for his arrival. 

Akashi's POV  
      I woke up at 5.30am to get ready for school. (I know it's December and might not have school, but we'll follow through. :)) *Sigh* I know it's my birthday today but I doubt anyone would celebrate it with me except Tetsuya. "heh" Just thinking of celebrating my birthday with Tetsuya is really hyping me up. 

    Flashback (still Akashi's POV)  
5 months ago ~ "Akashi-Kun, are you still staying here? Everyone else has already left." Ah it's Tetsuya. "Yes, I'll be staying till the school closes as I need to do some research for the basketball team. You can go back home." Secretly, I didn't want him to head back. Why? Because I love him. Ever since he first joined the first stringers, he has already caught my eye. He is just too cute for himself. "Mmm... I'll stay with you then. " He said smiling a small smile. He always doesn't show much expressions. But this is one in a life time! Either way, I kept my cool and replied with my normal tone, "You sure?" He said nothing but nodded. I allowed him and just continued while Tetsuya reads his mini novel.   
     2 hours later~  
I finally finished my work and saw Tetsuya sleeping by the table, on the floor. He looks so cute~ I touched his soft locks and went in front of him. I felt bad, but I had to wake him up. But not before I took a picture of his peaceful face. With the sound of my camera's click, Tetsuya stirred and opened his eyes slightly. With his looks I couldn't hold back but to kiss him in his soft lips. They're so smooth and taste like....vanilla? Tetsuya's eyes widened and he jolted from his spot. Hitting his head on the outer table. "Ouch..." He said while rubbing the back of his head. I felt sorry yet glad he reacted to my kisses. Unlike Satsuki and Ryouta he doesn't give a damn about them. "Sorry Tetsuya, are you alright?" Tetsuya just looked up at me and nodded a small nod. Then we just stared at each other till his eyes widened and had a flushed face on. I guess he just registered what happened. I chuckled and stood up reaching out my hand to pull him up. He gladly accepted my hand. "Akashi-Kun, do you want to walk home together?" Even though I'm rich, I like to go home alone without my butlers. So I nodded and we set off. As we were walking back Tetsuya suddenly asked "Akashi-Kun, why did you kiss me?" I had a tint of blush on my cheeks but Tetsuya wasn't looking so that's fine. I realized that it was probably time to tell him my feelings. I stopped walking and turned to Tetsuya. I took a large amount of air and said " because I...like you. Not as a friend but... as a lover." I whispered the last part but it wasn't unheard by Tetsuya. He just smiled but was wide and looked at me saying " I love you too Akashi-Kun!" My eyes widened and went to hug Tetsuya. "Thank you... I love you too, Kuroko Tetsuya!"   
        End of Flashback. 

    And that's how we started dating.   
  I got off the car I was driven in and stepped into Teiko middle school. As I walked through the entrance, girls greeted me squealing at my every step. I just rolled with it and stepped into the class. 

   As I stepped in, I saw Tetsuya and the others talking or planning something. What were they hiding from me? I went to take my sit next to Shintaro. They all kept quiet as Tetsuya greeted me good morning. Has he forgotten my birthday? He then left and walked to sit beside Atsushi. (A/N didn't expect that either~ ;))    
========Time skip to practice========

Kuroko's POV  
The others and I were planning on having a small birthday party for Akashi-Kun. I've already baked a cake and left it in the lockers. It was with dried ice so it's fine.   
We just left and went for basketball practice. As we were practicing, I noticed Akashi-Kun slightly disappointed in something. I suppose he thought I had forgotten his birthday. But he'll get over it soon. If there isn't any disasters of course. Complete jinx... 

=======Time skip to after training=====  
Akashi's POV  
"Alright, we will end training here. Do your stretches, pack up and you may all leave." I said rather annoyed that Tetsuya couldn't remember anything about today. I walked out of the gym to go use the washroom. Tetsuya....

Kuroko's POV  
After seeing Akashi-Kun leaving, I instructed the regulars (A/N I do not use 'GOM' nor 'Kisekinosedai' because they do not accept their authority as GOM members. But because they are regulars for games, I'll use that. :)) to quickly ask everyone to leave and put the balls back into the storage room. 

   We then headed to the lockers where Akashi-Kun research table is. Making it easier to call Akashi-Kun in. We decided not to change yet and just continue wearing our jerseys with the jacket so we wouldn't feel cold. I told everyone to hide while I stood in front of the table and they could jump out once I greeted him. As he would rather have a little alone time for a while. They nodded and hid behind lockers and under the tables. 

Akashi's POV  
I sigh as I headed back into the gym. I guess Tetsuya and the rest has already left. As I opened the door, I almost cried. They were really gone. Weren't they? I teared up as I walked up to the lockers. Do I want to go home and meet a sleeping Tetsuya? Or would I rather stay here? I decided to stay here for a while. 

As I opened the door, I noticed the lights are off and saw a round base with a shorter figure holding it. I then heard slight quarrels which made the figure step back a little. "Aominecchi stop pushing. I'll end up hitting Kurokocchi!!" "Sorry but Kise why are you so fat!? We couldn't both squeeze into this small locker!" "That's your fault for coming here after I hid here Aominecchi!!!" " Shut up or else Tetsu will probably kill you. This is important for both of them!" " You shut up Aominechii!" I smiled lightly. Making sure the 'shadow' doesn't see it. The figure or should I say Tetsuya went to kick the locker and the quarrels stopped. As I flicked the light switch on, the figure I knew stood there holding a cream filled strawberry shortcake. It was decorated beautifully with the writing 'Happy Birthday Akashi-Kun


End file.
